


Wake Up Sleepy Head!

by vosien



Category: South Park
Genre: Do it for the Vine fam, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien
Summary: “Look Clyde, I can either be a good friend, or watch Tweek getting your ass handled. I can’t do both.”





	Wake Up Sleepy Head!

“Okay, yo-yo-you’re ready to go.”

At that very moment Clyde Donovan knew he had seven seconds.

Seven seconds to capture everything.

For if he fails, he will never get those seven seconds again. Let alone a second chance. Clyde bit his bottom lips as he made his way inside the room, leaving the door wide open, as he flicked ceiling lights on and beckoned his fellow camera man, namely Jimmy; to follow suit.

The early hours of the morning provide little to no activity within the small mountain town. If anything, the sound of Jimmy’s crutches and Clyde’s footsteps dominated the soundscapes within the room. However it wasn’t enough to send alarm bells, even when Clyde presented himself to the target, whom - like the rest of the sleeping town - was deep in their own slumber, and escaped into the realms of dreams and lucid wishes. The brunet leaned down, turned towards the camera lens and gave it one final wink, before he cupped his hands on his lips. He then inhaled an handful amount of air and allowed the following words reign free.

“ _ **Wake up sleepy head!!**_ ”

At that very instances, the sleeping target found their eye snapped open, before their sights were hit ablaze by the artificial lights that surrounds the room. Prompted a set of arms to shield oneself from the light.

“Clyde-” The awoken figure slurred out, his nasally voice deeper when forced out of his slumber. “What the actual fuck?”

Before Clyde could respond (nor could Jimmy could stop the recording) the bed sheets began to shuffle once more, before a second body emerged through the sheets. The figure opted to sit on the bed, and draped his arms over the other male, followed by an animalistic growl. 

“ _Urgh_ , the fuck man?”

The other twos were immediately taken aback. Jimmy nearly dropping the recording device, while Clyde cupped his mouth and proceeded to howl in laughter, ready to make a dash out of the room. Especially when his navy blue eyes connected to one’s languid sapphire gaze, it could only go downwards from here. As the blond haired male began to developed a reflection of wrath, when he came into terms, that him and his boyfriend had been rudely awaken by no other than Clyde Donovan. High school whore, ultimate fuck boy, now Vine star wannabe. 

“Oh shit!” Clyde gasped, and backed away immediately, but maintained his jovial glee. “Jimmy, we need to run! Tweek is going to kill us!”

Before either could move, Tweek was already on his feet, ready to pounce. His eyes locked on Clyde, his hand was balled into a fist, ready beat the brunet into submission, as he voiced his distressed calling. “I’m going to _kill_ you Clyde!”

With that being said, dread finally seep into Clyde, as he brisk out of the bedroom, followed by an angry blonde haired on his tail. In the end, leaving behind a dumbfounded Jimmy and a restless noirette.

“W-W-Well that was one way to do a Vine. Don't you t-t-think Craig.”

Craig could only flipped his handicapped friend off.

It’s too bloody early to comment back, let alone think.

 

* * *

 

It was around seven in the morning when Tricia Tucker made her way downstairs.

Slender fingers lance onto her lips as she gave into a yawn, before she rubbed her tired eyes, and made her way to the kitchen, only to sedate her movement to a grinding halt when she found four boys in the living room. Two whom the red haired instantly recognised as her older brother and dearest boyfriend, while the other two rarely visit. Let alone in the morning, yet here they were, as the suppose visitors were making themselves home.

Or at least were trying too. 

Clyde - if she recalled - had an ice pack covering his right eye. Next to him, was Jimmy whom was using a mobile device. Craig was surfing through cable TV, who has yet to greet, nor acknowledge his sister, while Tweek was fluming, but nevertheless is seen with cup of joe on hand.

“Do I wanna know?” Tricia finally asked, her arms folded, and head tilted to the side.

“Tweek tried to kill me.” Clyde answered without missing a beat, followed by a choked whine when Tweek kicked him.

“Clyde - _ngh_ \- was recording us, and thought it would be funny to - _ngh_ \- _towakeusup_!” Tweek revoked the brunet's claim, while Jimmy simply laughed.

“Pretty much.” Jimmy confirmed.

“ _Traitor_!” Clyde lifted the ice pack, and Tricia resisted the urge to whine when her gaze caught sight of Clyde’s black eye. “You were suppose to back me up!”

“I’m n-n-not sure about you, but I rather not get my ass han-handled by Tweek.” Jimmy smirked, earning a triumph smile from the blond haired.

“ _Ugh_ , Craig control your boyfriend. I could’ve die back there.” Clyde suggested. "I have a black eye, thanks to him." Craig, who has been half asleep, raised an eyebrow, and for the second time that morning gave his friend the bird and suspired.

“Look Clyde, I can either be a good friend, or watch Tweek getting your ass handled. I can’t do both.” 

With that being said, Tricia decided now is a good time to make breakfast.

Maybe call Token while she’s was at it.

There was a reason why the two traded numbers years ago, in case a situation like this ever arises. 

 

* * *

 

The video ended up getting over 2 million loops within 24 hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://cupcakescreamcakes.tumblr.com/post/170010204270/fallenhopewithinstars-just-another-day-of


End file.
